The present invention relates in general to the technical field of the drawing of films made of synthetic material. This invention relates more particularly to a motorized drive device for a system for the transverse drawing of films of synthetic material, of the kind which, for holding, transporting and drawing the film, use successive grippers supported and guided by rails and driven forward by endless chains connecting the grippers together. Thus, the invention is more particularly still concerned with a device which, in this context, drives gripper-equipped chains forward.